The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording optical disks, featuring increased operating speed.
It is known that optical disks and the like, such as compact discs, are recorded by using recording devices which record a single disk at a time after loading said disk by means of a movable arm which places the disk on the pop-out tray of the disk recorder.
These conventional devices, however, have the drawback of a reduced operating speed owing to the need to pick up one disk at a time by means of the mechanical arm and deposit it on the pop-out tray.
The disk pick-up operation performed by the mechanical arm further entails subsequently depositing said disks on the pop-out tray with a pressure which is applied by the mechanical arm to the tray, with the drawback of damaging, in the long term, the mechanism for moving the pop-out tray.
Another drawback is due to the fact that conventional apparatuses have a single disk recorder which is loaded in each instance with the disks to be recorded. This entails a low operating speed of the device and a limited operating performance.